


Stowaway (11 months)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Raising kids, Takes place after Inky Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: It all started off as a normal day at work for Bendy, until someone decided to join him on the job.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Kudos: 13





	Stowaway (11 months)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy kissed Alice goodbye as she headed off to sing at the casino, driving back to the shop. He happily watched her skip inside with Dante’s carrier. Shade down so their little bundle of joy could sleep a little longer. He’d been extra fussy lately, having to get up early and then waiting to eat. Some things even banana’s couldn’t fix.

He hummed to himself, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Excited from the anticipation of work ahead of him. Today was a ‘Hollyday’, and ‘Hollydays’ were always the most fun. Getting to help her invent new trinkets for her arcanum, and look over her new ideas for future projects.

But first things first, vehicle maintenance. Two trucks, and one van lined up for servicing. Bendy pulled into his garage, Cindy already outside checking her nails. She flashed him her famous grin as he pulled in and parked. Bendy grabbed his tool bag, noticing it was open. Well, that was weird. He never left it open, didn’t want grease getting on Alice’s clothes or the upholstery.

On gut instinct, Bendy leaned down, opening his bag to meet a pair of wide eyes staring back at him. He felt himself pale, seeing his son curled up with Finn inside. Oh stars above help him when Alice realized he was gone. He needed to call her! Be proactive or something. Bendy plucked a chirping Dante out the bag and rushed to open.

“Cute kiddo, boss.” Cindy smirked, sashaying after him. “I think he has your eyes.” Bendy was torn between snapping at the blonde or blushing. He opted to hand her his tools while he opened up shop. Dante chirped, curled up in his father’s arms.

“Your Mom’s gonna kill me.” Bendy lamented, heading straight for the phone. “Do ya know that?” Dante innocently batted his eyes, melting Bendy’s heart. “Lucky you’re so cussin’ cute…” He mumbled under his breath while dialing for the casino. Cindy snickered to herself, motioning to him.

“Some rough language for around a kid.” Cindy chided playfully with a wink. “I’ll get us set up, you get yourself outta trouble with the misses.” Bendy let out a sigh of relief just as Dante started pawing at his horns. He managed to keep the tiny menace back.

“Thanks, Cin.” He chuckled, keeping his son’s grabbing hands off his fur. She waved him off, stepping out of the office. Dante was adorable and Bendy loved him so much but getting his fur pulled _hurt!_ For some reason the little guy loved tugging on Alice’s curls and his fur. Only difference was Alice’s curls didn’t get her ripped off. 

Bendy nervously curled his claws around the phone’s cord, tapping his foot until the front desk answered. “It’s a _lucky_ morning at the Black Hat Casino.” An all too familiar woman droned. Why did he always get her? “Eris speaking, how may I ser-”

“I need to talk to Alice, it’s an emergency!” Bendy blurted out. A long deep breathy sigh came out the other end.

“Oh, Mr. Angel, what could _possibly be the_ ‘emergency’ this time?” She chuckled darkly. “Last time she misplaced a silly little stuffed toy for your son. What could she have possibly lost to warrant such urgency this time?” The woman teased.

“Our son.” Bendy deadpanned. Dante chirped. “This is _not_ funny mister.” Bendy hissed in a hushed voice away from the receiver. The infant simply blinked at him.

“I’ll transfer you to her room, I suppose.” She huffed dramatically. “I do have _better_ things to do, games to play, things far more fun than _talking_ to you. Ta!”

“Thanks Eris.” She transferred him before he could even finish. What was with that demented receptionist!? Where did Hat find a witch like her? He eyed his little one who was staring back at him.

“Hello?” Alice’s sweet voice suddenly spoke.

“Al!” Bendy felt relieved. It didn’t sound like she knew yet. “Listen I got kind of a problem but first, let me start by saying this is not my fault.”

“Bendy, I only have a few minutes before my first performance.” She sighed. “What did you do?”

“I had a stowaway.” He heard silence followed by panicked rustling. “I didn’t know but Dante’s here with me. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I thought he was asleep.” Alice whispered. “Oh my stars. Is he alright!?”

“He’s currently trying to rip my fur out sooo, he’s good.” Bendy leaned away from the tiny hands. “I can give him some of the food out of my lunch or have Cindy run the shop for me, so I can run up the street.” Alice let out a heavy sigh.

“I am _so_ sorry.” She groaned deeply. “How did he get out the carrier? I had him buckled in…” A sharp noise on her end. “Sorry, I have to go for now. I’ll call back on my break! I love you both.”

“Knock their socks off, toots.” Bendy grinned. She giggled back.

“Can do. Bye hon.” The line clicked off and Bendy set the phone back on it’s rest. He stared back at Dante who seemed _determined_ to pull his fur out. “You gotta cut that out buddy.” Dante kept reaching and Bendy sighed. He couldn’t work on cars with Dante here, he didn’t have a safe place for him...yet.

First things first, get these grabby little hands under control. Bendy went back to his tool box, Cindy left on his desk. Sure enough, Finn was inside. He retrieved the plushie to happily return it to his son. Dante merrily squished Finn in his arms, no longer trying to rip out his fur.

Bendy smiled softly, ruffling his little one’s hair, looking around the office. He needed to find somewhere safe for Dante to stay. He could work with Holly at home but those cars needed to get done… Cindy leaned in the door, holding the frame as she swayed back and forth.

“All set up boss. You out to fry or everything all good?”

“Good...just need to call Holly.” Bendy looked all around his office, getting an idea when he spotted some pallets in the corner. “You wanna work on the van while I get my stowaway sorted out?” The blonde chuckled, fixing her headwrap.

“Can do! It’s just minor work anyways.” She hummed to herself, slipping out. Bendy quickly set Dante on his chair, grabbing the pallets. He dragged them to the corner making a makeshift pen, covering the rough surfaces with a clean tarp. He gently set Dante inside, letting out a deep breath.

“Daddy’s gotta work, buddy.” Dante made a cooing sound, making Bendy flush. “I-I love you too buddy, but I gotta work. Bring home the bacon and all that.” Dante kept staring at him, hugging Finn extra tight. “I’ll be back to check up on ya in a little bit, but Daddy’s gotta get some things done. Okay?” He blinked. Bendy would take that as an agreement. “Okay then.”

He made a quick call to Holly explaining the situation and she was more than understanding. They’d talk at home, later. With that taken care of, Bendy grabbed his tools and made a beeline for the first truck. Just an oil change and tire rotation, nothing too difficult. 

With Cindy working on the van and him on the truck, that left one more scheduled vehicle and walk-ins. He could close early, or let Cindy handle the walk-ins. She knew how to close on her own but he’d run it by her. She might not mind the evening off.

He pushed it from his mind, getting the first truck up on the lift. A nice bright red Chevrolet pickup. Bendy merrily went to work, appreciating the fine paint job on the truck. He started with the oil so he could move on to the tires. Just as he finished the rotation and stepped back, wiping sweat off his brow.

A good stopping point to go check on Dante. He wiped his claws off, pushing his goggles back. “I’m stepping out for a sec, Cindy.” The blonde pushed herself out from under their third vehicle to work on. She sat up stretching. 

“Then I’m takin’ a quick walk. Back’s stiff.” She stood up, popping her back. “Be back in a little bit.” Cindy stalked out front to stretch. Bendy chuckled, throwing his rag down and stepping into his office.

“Hey buddy, you doin' oka-” Bendy felt his voice trail off. Dante wasn’t in his makeshift playpen, but he was currently climbing up Bendy’s shelves. “ _Dante!_ Get down here this minute!!” He yelped at the baby, throwing pallets aside trying to get closer. He couldn’t reach, even if he shifted. Dante climbed up to the top, staring down at him. “Come on buddy, come down to Daddy.” Bendy motioned towards himself animatedly, hoping the young boy would come closer.

Suddenly Dante stopped crawling and leaned back. “Don’t you dare…” And of cussing course he sat down. Curiously peering down below at his frantic Father. Bendy let out a groan, slamming his head on the shelf. Dante cooed and Bendy felt all warm again. That was odd. “Are you making fun of your old man?” Another coo.

“Boss?” Cindy poked her head in. “Everything alright wi- Oh my.” She covered her mouth staring up. “I’ll go get the ladder.”

“Thank you.” Bendy felt defeated. How did Alice deal with him all day? He left Dante alone for two hours tops, and he was now at the top of the office shelf looking a little too comfortable. “Cindy’s getting a ladder to get you down, ya little trouble maker.” Cindy came back with a step stool, kicked it out and reached up. Dante scooted away from her, so Bendy tilted the shelf until he slid into his fellow mechanics arms. He began to squirm until Bendy took him. “Sorry about that…”

“It’s fine, boss.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “Little guys really light though...or I’ve been carrying too much scrap again.” Bendy frowned, looking down at the fussy infant. He retrieved Finn, calming him down. Bendy always thought Dante was just light because of his strength, Alice said he was light too but she had her strength as well. Cindy didn’t though…

“I never thought about too much. Everything’s pretty light to me.” He shrugged, rocking Dante back and forth in his arms gently.

“I’m well aware.” Cindy laughed. “You picked up a whole engine block by yourself last week. If that’s light, he probably feels like a couple grapes at most.” Dante perked up at the mention of grapes.

“You hungry buddy?” He let out a tiny trilling noise. “Alright then, I guess we’re having lunch.”

“Fine by me. Little man knows what he wants.” Cindy smirked, shoving her hands in her mechanics suit. “I think I’m gonna finish up that engine first, then run up to the diner. That alright?” Bendy gave her a firm nod. “Berries. I’ll give ya a shout before I run out, just in case you or the little man need anything.”

“Thanks, for all this Cindy.” She rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips.

“Stuff that thanks back where it came from. You’d do the same for me...if I had kids...and one one them stowed away in my tool bag.” She rolled her eyes. “Now there's a thought.” She shook her blonde curls heading back in the garage. “Me? Kids? Ha! That’s a good one, Cin.”

Bendy shook his head at her playful antics. She’d find the right person someday but who knew? Children weren’t in the cards for everyone. Turning back to Dante, Bendy walked over to his bag. He rummaged through his bag for his lunch, pulling out a banana and stars, did the kids eyes light up. Even a little gasp, he almost dropped Finn.

“I’ll take that as ‘Daddy did good’?” Dante looked like he was drooling, trying to keep Finn in one arm and grab the fruit with the other. Bendy snorted, walking back to the tarp setting him down so they could eat together. He broke the banana in two, giving Dante half who happily devoured it making a fine mess of himself. Bendy focused on his own lunch, polishing off the rest of the fruit and a sandwich

After eating, Dante curled right up falling asleep. ‘Food coma’ as Alice dubbed it. Bendy took a clean rag and cleaned him up, moving him away from his mess so he could sleep comfortably. Cindy knocked on the doorway once he cleaned up their lunch, nodding her head to the door.

“I’m heading out, you need anything?” She whispered carefully. Bendy shook his head.

“Nah, we’re good.” Bendy waved at her. “Do you want the rest of the day off? I don’t think I’ll be able to get much done around here worrying about him.” 

“We don’t have anything for the books tomorrow, so we can push the truck back. I finished the van, and can stay here for the folks to pay and pick up. Other truck doesn’t get taken back until tomorrow...after the van I’m good.” She nodded resolutely. “I can lock up, but they said they weren’t comin’ until four.” She shrugged as if to say ‘what can you do’.

“Alright then. I think me and him are gonna head out and see his Mama, if you're good.”

“Fine as frog’s hair.” She grinned. Bendy dropped the spare keys in her palm, which she quickly pocketed with a wink. “See ya tomorrow boss, take care. Glad I finally got to meet the little guy.” Bendy chuckled.

“Wish it was under better circumstances…”

“Works’ slow right now anyways, I think it’s perfect timing.” She hummed. “Well, off to lunch for me. Can’t work without fuel and my tanks are almost empty.” Bendy watched her walk out and turned his attention to his son. Dante was snoozing soundly, so it’d be better for him to leave now rather than later.

Bendy packed up his things in record speed, and hopped in his old beat up truck. Fired her up and headed towards the casino. Dante occasionally purring in his sleep, rolling over to snuggle with Finn. He leaned down to ruffle his hair at the stoplight and cover him with a jacket. Happy kid, meant happy driving.

Upon arrival at the casino, Alice was already outside waiting. He pulled up and she slipped in. Picking Dante right up out of his tool bag, swaddling him in the jacket. She held him close, pecking him on the cheek, then Bendy.

“Slow day today. How was yours?”

“He gave me a little scare earlier but we worked through it. He knows how to climb and likes to climb high.” Bendy paused, letting it sink in. “ _Really_ high.”

“Oh dear.” Alice looked worried, glancing to the bundle in her arms.

“ _Yeah._ ” Bendy stopped at the next light, drumming his fingers on the wheel. “Today got me thinking, and don’t take this wrong Al, but it can’t happen today. We had a slow day at the shop but if we were busy I have no idea what could've gone wrong.” She nodded solemnly. “I can’t watch him and work. It’s just me and Cindy right now, and I need both of us working.”

“I know… It got me thinking too.” She pursed her lips. “I really don’t like bringing Danny to the casino. Yes, 5.0.5’s really good with him but Hat gets really creepy around Dante. He’s borderline fussing over him.” Bendy was glad they were stopped or he’d hit the brakes.

“ _Hat!?”_ He sputtered. “As in Black Hat?”

“ _Yes!”_ She exclaimed. “It’s not just him though. The smoking, gambling, swearing...I just don’t want him picking any of it up. Especially not so young. With the extra I’ve been bringing in, I got to thinking maybe we could,”

“Do daycare?” Bendy finished. She nodded timidly. “I think it’d be worth a shot. Get him around other kids and give us peace of mind. We can look into it and see about pricing.”

“Good, good.” She exhaled deeply, leaning back in the seat. “In the meantime, we’ll just have to double check he’s with me.” She fixed a pointed stare on Dante, who was blissfully unaware in dream land.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Bendy flashed her a grin as the light changed. She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning against him. The small family drove home in happy silence only broken by Dante’s occasional cooing. The couple enjoyed each other's company and their son. Life was hard but it was all worth it.

Always for their little stowaway.


End file.
